1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable power supply. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable power supply that incorporates a generator driven by an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable power supplies, such as electrical generators that incorporate a generator driven by an engine, are popular for many uses. In an exemplary portable power supply, the engine-driven generator generates a first AC power. The portable power supply includes a rectifier that rectifies the first AC power to produce a DC power. The portable power supply includes an inverter that converts the DC power to a second AC power. The second AC power has a quality that is superior to the quality of the first AC power directly from the generator.
Although a portable power supply having an engine-driven generator is quite convenient and useful, the engine can produce noise that bothers an operator of the power supply or that bothers persons around the power supply. In addition, the power that the engine-driven generator supplies has a magnitude that depends on a magnitude of the output from the engine. Accordingly, portable engine-driven generators may only be able to provide power to relatively small loads.